<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Burn by beformista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901738">Make It Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista'>beformista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pyromania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magda took a leaf from the ground, lit a match on fire and made a tiny burning dot in the center of the leaf. Tilda put her head on her shoulder. The leaf burned slowly and beautifully. Tilda watched, mesmerized, with a smile that some ungenerous people could call manic. Those people weren't Magda, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magda "Tonker" Halter/Tilda "Lofty" Tewt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" Tilda turned away from Magda and tried to hide her face in her hands, with her bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. Magda found her sitting with her back to the trunk of a tree in a forest behind Munz, trying to run away from... well, anyone except for her. Tilda never could really hide from her. </p>
<p>Magda considered her options and decided to ignore the obvious signs for a moment. "Hey, look what I found," she said instead, raising a box of matches in her hand and shaking it slightly.</p>
<p>The gesture achieved the intended effect: Tilda turned towards her again and gave her a sceptical look. "A box of matches?"</p>
<p>"Not just a box of matches," said Magda, sitting down on the ground next to her. "I've a key from a locker they keep them in. We've a source of endless entertainment! Look here," she took a leaf from the ground, lit a match on fire and made a tiny burning dot in the center of the leaf. Tilda put her head on her shoulder. The leaf burned slowly and beautifully. "Nice, right? Better than making things wet, at least," teased Magda. </p>
<p>"Yeah," breathed out Tilda, watching, mesmerized, with a smile that some ungenerous people could call manic. Those people weren't Magda, of course. And then Tilda turned her head slightly and wiped her snot and tears on Magda's coat.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Fire! There's a fire!" yelled Father Jupe from inside his office, pushing and pulling the door that refused to open, since it was, what an unlucky coincidence, locked. Magda stood next to Tilda and tilted her head, giving her a questioning look.</p>
<p>Tilda shrugged nonchalantly. "Better than making things wet," she said under her breath. Magda chuckled, put a hand over her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. "Let's leave. Let's run away," continued Tilda in a whisper.</p>
<p>Magda sighed. "Soon, baby. We just need to make sure we survive the experience."</p>
<p>The mysterious fire in Father Jupe's office happened to occur only a few months before they did, in fact, leave and even survived it, despite the odds. </p>
<p>Returning was a strange experience.</p>
<p>Some people might've felt inclined to say, of course, that enough time had passed. That things should be forgotten and forgiven. They would happen to be wrong, of course. It hadn't and they shouldn't be. </p>
<p>Lofty sighed. "Did you make sure the girls left?"</p>
<p>Tonker stood next to her, put a hand over her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. "Of course. Make it burn, baby."</p>
<p>A smile appeared on Lofty's lips that some ungenerous people could call manic. Tonker loved that little smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>